


Where Is My Wandering Boy Tonight?

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo is thinking about Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Is My Wandering Boy Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minerva McTabby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Minerva+McTabby).



Jo opened her eyes, and shook herself. It was late. The fire had burned down to the last glowing embers. Her darning lay on the floor where it had fallen.

A little draught snaked down the chimney, dragging in the cold November air.

The old question rose to the top of her mind, the question that was half a prayer: where's Dan tonight? Is he safe? Does he remember us?

And the old wish, always suppressed before she knew she had wished it: that wherever he was, he was enjoying it, and that she might somehow be there with him.


End file.
